Putain de Sang
by Shangreela
Summary: [Rating pour érotisme et prostitution. En quelque sorte.] "Bien peu présentait de résistance ou proposait un défi à Axel – et Reno aussi, d'ailleurs – ces dernier temps. Le privilège de l'âge, probablement. Le résultat s'avérait plutôt barbant. Axel aimait les challenges, et Roxas, oh !, Roxas était un merveilleux challenge !"


Auteur : Shangreela

Correctrice : Ariani Lee

**.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..**

PUTAIN DE SANG

**.. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... ..**

L'aube poignait, peignant le ciel d'ors et de pourpres embrasés qui chassaient le bleu pâlot de leurs feux. Les deux hommes déambulaient dans les rues. Il était difficile de les identifier car ils étaient tous deux lourdement vêtus, de sorte que seules des mèches de cheveux rouge vif se voyaient. L'un les portait rassemblées en un catogan qui s'étirait en fine rivière ondoyante jusqu'à ses reins tandis que du chapeau de l'autre dépassaient des mèches hérissées de longueurs diverses. Ils étaient tous deux grands et marchaient du même pas en devisant avec enthousiasme dans la rue autrement vide. Il faisait froid et piquant.

À cette heure-ci, le quartier était pratiquement vide. C'était la vieille ville, et les ruelles étaient bordées de maisons mélangées à de petites boutiques artisanes. L'ambiance qui y régnait était très différente du reste de la ville, pleine de voitures et de bruit ici, c'était calme et piétonnier, et le silence était accentué par l'heure matinale.

Les deux hommes entrèrent sur une place biscornue occupée d'une fontaine et d'arbres centenaires qui se dressaient au-dessus des quelques voitures garées là. La fontaine était depuis longtemps remplie uniquement d'eau de pluie stagnante et le sol jadis pavé était maintenant goudronné. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers une maison à pans de bois à plusieurs étages dont le torchis avait été depuis longtemps remplacé. Le premier étage était dépourvu de fenêtre la seule entrée était une porte discrète sur la gauche du bâtiment.

Sans cesser de discuter, l'homme aux cheveux longs dépassa son compagnon pour lui ouvrir la porte avec une révérence pleine de fioritures hypocrites. Son ami se défit de son chapeau, dévoilant une longue chevelure hérissée, et l'en frappa du plat en riant. Il se fit pousser à l'intérieur par le premier homme, impatient. Ils se défirent de leurs manteaux et les suspendirent aux crochets prévus à cet effet. En dessous, ils étaient vêtus à l'ancienne de pantalons droits et de complets noirs. Seules leurs chemises différaient, l'une gris chiné et l'autre d'un profond bleu marine assorti aux yeux de son porteur. Au moment où le premier homme plaçait soigneusement son chapeau au-dessus de son manteau, on ouvrit la porte de l'autre côté du vestibule et un jeune homme apparut. Il était plutôt grand et avait des cheveux gris mi-longs et d'intenses yeux turquoise. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise noire très délicatement rayée de rouge, et deux fins liens de cuir autour des poignets. Il n'avait jamais caché ces signes d'appartenance, et si les deux roux se moquaient férocement de lui pour s'être laissé domestiqué par un gosse de cinq ans son cadet incapable de rester immobile plus de deux minutes à moins d'être attaché – oh, quelle délicieuse idée ! – ils ne ressentaient que respect pour leur relation, et ladite pile électrique.

« Bonsoir Axel, salua-t-il placidement. Bonsoir à toi aussi, Reno.

- Bonsoir Riku, répondit l'homme-hérisson avec amusement.

- Salut mec ! lança l'autre en s'avançant à grands pas vers Riku.

Le jeune homme le regarda se rapprocher sans réagir.

« Quoi de neuf, Rik' ? J'ai les crocs !

- J'ai trois nouveautés.

- Fantastique ! Je vous suis.

Riku glissa un rapide regard vers l'homme hérisson, qui lissait soigneusement ses mèches rouges entre ses doigts, puis tourna sur ses talons et entra dans le salon. Ça n'avait de salon que le nom. La pièce était grande et les boiseries authentiques donnaient une impression de chaleur et d'aise immédiate. Fauteuils et canapés garnis de coussins et de riches tissus et des tables proposant vins et nourriture occupaient l'espace. Une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes de tous âges se tenait là, assis ou debout, discutant ou mangeant par groupes, majoritairement de trois ou quatre.

« Je vous invite à profiter de la compagnie de nos hôtes en mon absence, déclara platement Riku avant de s'éclipser promptement.

Un des deux roux fit un vague son d'acquiescement alors qu'ils balayaient du regard la salle et ses occupants. Ils connaissaient déjà tout le monde, clients ou employés.

Il faisait bon dans la salle mais tout le monde était bien couvert, portant pantalons, jupes, collants et chemises à manche longues, de manière à ce que les seules parties dénudées fussent les visages et mains et poignets. Ceux-ci étaient laissés nus et dépourvus de tout ornement, exposant la peau pâle et fine de l'intérieur des poignets.

Les deux roux se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers une table occupée à laquelle se servait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Le bracelet de mousse couvrant l'un de ses poignets attirait le regard à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait la main pour piocher dans un bol rempli d'un mélange de noix concassées, raisins secs et cacahuètes décortiquées et les poser sur son assiette à côté de fruits frais et secs. Sur la table étaient également déposés un large plateau de crudités découpées et un petit saucier de sauce au fromage blanc maison. Ils se séparèrent pour se placer de part et d'autre d'elle et s'emparèrent de verres de vin et de jus de fruits. La jeune fille releva les yeux de la table pour les regarder. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées.

« Oh ! Vous voici de retour !

- T'aurions-nous manqué ? demanda l'homme hérisson en faisant volte-face pour s'appuyer du bassin à la table.

Son ami, de l'autre côté d'elle, imita sa position tout en haussant un sourcil aguicheur. La jeune fille croqua dans une noix qu'elle mâcha soigneusement avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Oh, Axel, comment peux-tu poser cette question ? Mon cœur se comprimait d'une terrible agonie à chaque battement battu en ton absence !

- Et c'est bien naturel !

Elle roula des yeux mais continua de sourire.

« Que vous arriviez toujours à passer les portes est un vrai miracle…

- Je dis ça tous les jours à Axel au sujet de ses cheveux.

- Je sais que tu es jaloux, Reno. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es coincé avec une coiffure de rat.

- Et c'est la mienne, peut-être ?

- Quelqu'un t'a forcé à te coiffer comme ça ce jour-là ? Non, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire cette faute de mauvais goût en premier lieu. C'est ta punition, voilà. Une queue de rat pour l'éternité.

- Ta gueule, Axel. Tiens, Kanéda, ajouta-t-il en tendant une tasse de jus de tomate froid à la jeune fille qui louchait sur les différentes boissons offertes depuis un moment.

- Oh, merci.

Satisfaite de son plateau, elle alla jusqu'au canapé le plus poche et s'y assit au centre. Elle y fut bientôt rejointe par les deux hommes qui s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'elle. Elle s'adossa à l'épaule de Reno et posa son plateau sur les cuisses d'Axel, puis se saisit de son jus de tomate qu'elle commença aussitôt à boire. Les deux hommes la regardèrent boire pendant un moment, les yeux fixés sur ses mains enroulées autour de la tasse, ses poignets à la peau presque translucide par-dessus des veines bleues de sang ou couverte par la mousse bleu pâle. Kanéda ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la scrutation et buvait calmement son jus de tomates.

« Il paraît que vous avez des petits nouveaux ? lança finalement Reno.

- Le bruit court en effet qu'il y aurait trois nouveaux, répondit Kanéda en souriant légèrement. Ils sont arrivés avant-hier, tous en même temps. Deux garçons et une fille. Ils n'ont encore servi aucun client.

Les deux roux échangèrent un regard par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme. Des nouveaux, tout frais tout beaux. C'était excitant !

« Tu les as vus ? Tu sais à quoi ils ressemblent ?

- Non. Le boss les a briefés et entraînés.

Axel se lécha les lèvres. Du sang neuf, hmmm ! Il avait hâte de se faire les dents dessus ! Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait rien eu de nouveau !

Un mouvement attira soudain le coin de son œil. Riku était de retour, et traînait dans son sillage trois jeunes gens : un jeune home blond au visage fermé, une jeune fille au visage quelconque dont les cheveux étaient blonds ou bruns selon la lumière, et un jeune homme au visage caché par une mèche bleue. Ni Axel ni Reno ne les connaissait c'étaient les nouveaux. Un frisson d'excitation les parcourut et ils prirent promptement congé de Kanéda, qui les regarda s'éloigner, par-dessus sa tasse de jus de tomates, avec un sourire amusé.

Axel et Reno s'arrêtèrent côté à côte et laissèrent Riku et ses trois employés faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent en ligne et Riku se plaça un peu en retrait sur le côté. Les deux roux examinèrent rapidement les nouveautés. Ils étaient plutôt petits, et jeunes leurs sangs seraient frais, jeunes et impulsifs – à l'opposé du sang vaseux et plus pondéré des plus âgés, gorgés de sentiments maintes fois répétés et de savoir. Le premier jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds en désordre, de grands yeux bleus froids et l'air de celui qui ne se laisse pas embobiner la jeune fille avait aussi les yeux bleus mais leur sourit amicalement, dévoilant une fossette le dernier, derrière la grande mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage, était extrêmement nerveux et semblait tout sauf heureux d'être là bien qu'il ait dû se présenter de lui-même pour être recruté. Les garçons portaient des chemises et des jeans ainsi que des chaussettes malgré la moquette confortable et la fille un chemisier avec une jupe en jean courte et d'opaques collants chocolat.

Sans surprise, ils étaient en bonne santé, comme tous les employés de l'établissement – Riku appliquait un très strict code de conduite pour ses employés, qui devaient pour travailler chez lui bien manger, bien dormir, éviter de boire de grandes quantités d'alcool et de manière générale rester en bonne santé. En contrepartie de ces efforts, ils étaient bien payés et Riku prenait en compte de leurs limites, et les protégeait des clients qui ne savaient pas prendre non comme il se devait sans les en tenir responsables. Il rémunérait aussi les services, ponctuels depuis son association avec Sora, qu'il demandait de ses employés.

« AB+, un AB-, et un B très riche, les présenta sommairement Riku.

- Intéressant, murmura Reno.

Axel était d'accord. Les ABs étaient chéris car rares et prisés car, alors que peu d'humains étaient prêts à se prostituer, la faible représentation des Abs au sein de la population humaine réduisait encore davantage les chances de tomber sur un AB. Avoir la chance d'en employer deux, qui plus étaient de rhésus différents, était une véritable aubaine pour l'établissement les clients allaient affluer une fois que la nouvelle se saurait sue. Le B n'était pas à ignorer non plus, c'était un groupe sanguin fort et très imprégné de l'essence de son humain. Un sang riche était épais, gouteux, fort, nourrissant.

Axel toutefois n'était pas particulièrement attiré par le B. Il se sentait incapable, ou peu disposé, à s'occuper de la nervosité apparente du garçon. Un autre soir peut-être, mais pas celui-ci. La jeune fille ne l'intéressait pas tellement non plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'une fille ce soir, d'abord, et de plus son visage lui rappelait un peu le deuxième garçon – quelque chose dans la courbe de la mâchoire, et la couleur de leurs yeux. Le blond, cependant, n'avait pas l'air très avenant. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il n'avait pas peur et ne semblait pas nerveux, contrairement à l'autre garçon, ce qui était très bien, mais n'était pas plus amical ou intéressé comme la jeune fille. Son visage fermé et ses yeux froids criaient à la transaction professionnelle, sans plus ni moins. Pas de badinage, pas de flirt, pas d'investissement, et encore moins d'attachement. C'était _irrésistiblement_ intriguant.

Axel avait toujours aimé les challenges.

Il se tourna vers Reno.

« Une préférence ?

- Le B m'intéresse bien, répondit doucement Reno. Partant ? demanda-t-il, plus haut, au garçon en question.

Celui-ci parut presque sursauter puis défaillir, son grand œil fixé sur Reno qui le regarda sans mot dire.

« Oui, monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Reno, je ne suis pas assez vieux pour qu'on me donne du _monsieur_.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne te rappelles même pas ton âge !

- Ta gueule Axel. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Ienzo, répondit-il calmement le jeune homme, puis il cilla et ajouta très délibérément : _Monsieur_.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Axel réalisa que ce n'était pas de la peur, autour d'Ienzo, mais du défi. Celui-ci n'était pas du genre à s'allonger et à attendre que ça se passe. Il allait faire travailler Reno, lui faire mériter le droit d'user de lui. Axel se retint un sourire narquois et haussa un sourcil vers Reno pour se foutre de sa gueule. Ç'en était un du genre sauvage. A sa grande surprise, cependant, Reno n'avait pas l'air amusé, non. Reno avait soudainement l'air _affamé_.

Axel ne retint plus son sourire narquois. Quelqu'un allait avoir droit à un bisou dans le cou, ce soir…

Riku commença à énumérer les règles de la rencontre – une heure, une seule ponction, pas plus d'un demi-litre, au moins trois heures avant toute nouvelle ponction, services sexuels à négocier avec l'absolu consentement des partis concernés, etc… Reno et Axel connaissaient ces règles par cœur, mais reconnaissaient le besoin de les répéter, pour les deux partis – en fixant intensément Reno dans les yeux.

Reno dépassait Riku d'une quinzaine de centimètres mais ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner Riku. De fait, Reno savait très bien que s'il le désirait, Riku pouvait le virer du bordel et faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus accepté dans les autres – les bons, pas ceux qui récupéraient des gosses shootés et à moitié crevés en leur promettant un toit et un repas – pendant très longtemps.

Une fois l'énumération terminée, Reno hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis attrapa un des poignets nus d'Ienzo et l'entraîna joyeusement à sa suite vers l'escalier discret au fond de la salle, son pouce pressé dans le creux de ses veines. Axel le regarda partir, amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes gens postés face à lui.

Il sourit à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Axel. Et toi ?

- Xion, monsieur, répondit-elle d'une charmante voix.

- Axel suffira, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, tu sembles exquise. Malheureusement je ne requiers pas tes services ce matin, navré.

- Je comprends. Bonne soirée Axel. Amusez-vous bien.

- J'y compte bien ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Xion lança un regard à Riu qui lui fit signe puis s'éloigna. Kanéda, un morceau de carotte effilé à la main, lui fit signe du bras de la rejoindre.

Axel se décala légèrement pour faire face au blond et lui tendit la main à son tour. La poigne du jeune homme était ferme et brève, ses mains solides et un peu sèches.

« Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Roxas.

Original. Peut-être un pseudo ? Certains faisaient ça pour se donner un sentiment de sécurité et d'impersonnalité. Ça n'importait guère – chacun des clients du club pouvait retrouver un employé s'il le désirait, avec ou sans nom.

« Serais-tu d'accord pour passer un moment avec moi ?

- Oui.

Ce n'était pas un bavard. Ce n'était pas grave – Axel parlait bien assez pour deux. Et puis, il n'était pas venu ici pour parler politique et fission nucléaire à froid. Un peu plus de loquacité, cependant, n'aurait pas été de refus. (Axel ne se refusait pas grand-chose, pour être honnête.) Il allait se faire un plaisir de tirer les vers du nez du petit blond. Vu leurs interactions jusqu'à présent, ç'allait être intéressant.

Axel se tourna vers Riku, qui lui rappela une fois de plus les règles, qu'il accepta. Le roux présenta sa main à Roxas qui ne fit pas un geste pour la prendre et lui dit plutôt :

« Je vous suis.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

Ils traversèrent la pièce sans mot dire jusqu'à l'escalier, où Axel manœuvra pour placer naturellement Roxas devant lui. Si le blond s'en aperçut, il n'en dit rien. Une fois arrivés sur le palier, Axel dirigea Roxas vers la première chambre de droite d'une main dans son dos. La chambre comprenait peu de mobilier mais tout le nécessaire – un grand lit aux épaisses draperies, un meuble de chevet, une table sur laquelle reposaient un pichet d'eau et un verre et trois chaises, un réfrigérateur dont Axel savait qu'il était stocké avec tout un tas de boissons et nourritures revigorantes, et par une porte discrète placée au fond à gauche, on accédait à une petite salle de bains. On y retrouvait la même lumière jaune et les boiseries qui sentaient le vieux bois vivant et bien entretenu, le même sentiment de familiarité et de bien-être. (Bien sûr, ça aurait aussi pu être le fait qu'Axel passait plus de ses jours dans ces chambres que dans la sienne.)

Roxas s'écarta dès qu'ils furent dans la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y assit, tout vers la gauche, presque en face de la porte, les genoux étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, le dos droit. Il n'était pas du tout relaxé, ce garçon, pensa Axel. C'était dommage.

Roxas étendit son bras droit en l'air, le déroulant jusqu'à exposer totalement son poignet, les doigts à moitié dépliés seulement. C'était un geste très élégant, presque indolent, et Axel ne douta pas une seule seconde que c'était grâce à Riku, mais il y devinait également quelque chose d'entièrement Roxas. Quoiqu'il en fût, la courbe de son poignet pressait les veines de Roxas contre la peau fine de l'endroit et l'attention d'Axel s'y accrocha comme un aimant sur AB+. Un délice. Un met rare et délicat, qui devait être savouré apprécié à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se prenait assis à genoux sur le sol dur devant un lit fait au carré. Oh que non. Chaque gorgée devait être savourée et lentement roulée sous le palais: chaque arôme devait être débusqué et apprécié. Axel devait faire ça correctement, et l'entendait bien.

Il traversa la distance le séparant du lit en quelques enjambées rapides, surprenant manifestement Roxas qui replia réflexivement son bras vers lui avant de se reprendre et de l'étendre à nouveau. Si Axel s'asseyait là où Roxas avait placé ce poignet tentateur, il se trouverait à presque un mètre de distance du blond. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait. De plus, c'état un ordre implicite, et Axel n'avait jamais été bon avec les ordres. Il avait tendance à les oublier, c'était le problème avec la mémoire sélective…

Alors, au lieu d'obéir, il monta sur le lit à genoux sous le regard attentif et un peu confus de Roxas, qu'il tira brusquement en arrière par la chemise. Le jeune homme poussa un petit cri de surprise et bascula sur le torse du roux. Ignorant les protestations de son cadet, il remonta vers le milieu du lit il lâcha Roxas et s'installa rapidement en tailleur avant de lui attraper un bras, dont il se servit pour le manœuvrer à sa guise – c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que Roxas fût assis sur ses cuisses, les jambes étendues de part et d'autre d'Axel sur le lit. Voilà qui était bien mieux – mais pas encore tout à fait satisfaisant.

Roxas chercha à descendre de lui lorsqu'il le lâcha mais Axel le rattrapa habilement. C'était la première fois qu'un prostitué lui demandait autant de travail, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. L'instinct joueur du chasseur semblait remonter et il s'amusait de devoir attraper les bras ou les hanches du blond avant qu'il ne pût glisser de son giron.

Il fit peu de cas des petits boutons agaçants fermant la chemise noire castratrice – mais qui mettait parfaitement en valeur la pâleur de la peau, des cheveux, et des yeux de Roxas. Roxas était comme une poupée angélique – belle, fragile, pure et innocente. Axel appréciait l'ironie – il l'appréciait même _beaucoup_. Il réussit finalement à écarter les pans de tissu, et les remonta sur les épaules du blond, bloquant ses bras dans les coutures. Roxas insista un instant et essaya de se libérer, mais Axel le tenait fermement en place et le prostitué finir par se résigner et cesser.

Il ouvrit néanmoins la bouche pour parler, les sourcils froncés et de toute évidence contrarié. Axel haussa un sourcil faussement innocent et plein d'ironie. Roxas ferma brutalement la bouche et serra la mâchoire. Axel n'essaya même pas de se retenir de sourire, jubilant. Oh, Roxas ! Il était fantastique !

Une fois assuré de la docilité du féroce petit blond, Axel fit glisser le tissu des manches le long de ses bras. Il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer l'image de Roxas assis sur ses genoux, torse nu, le textile noir bouchonné et coincé au niveau des poignets. Son expression neutre, presque blasée, rendait l'image à la fois innocente et décadente – c'était totalement obscène, et _délicieux_.

Il se lécha les lèvres – même si son sang laissait à désirer, Axel était d'ores et déjà prêt à payer pour jouir de nouveau de Roxas. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi.

Il passa une main sur sa peau, sentit contre sa paume son cœur battre fort l'apparente neutralité du blond, et sourit. Si l'impavidité de Roxas avait été attirante, savoir qu'il était affecté et _affectait_ de ne pas l'être, malgré qu'il se fût vendu à Axel pour une heure, fit monter en Axel l'excitation brûlante de la chasse, qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis fort longtemps.

Ses doigts bifurquèrent de la clavicule du jeune homme jusqu'à son épaule, et il descendit le long du bras pour arriver au poignet. C'était un poignet ravissant – solide et souple, fort et délicat. Il l'enserra de son pouce et son index et le souleva, puis enroula ses trois autres doigts autant qu'il le pouvait autour de l'avant-bras de Roxas. Axel avait la peau surnaturellement pâle, mais celle de Roxas était à peine plus foncée. Il lui fit gentiment lever le bras jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts, à peine recourbé, frôlât sa joue. Il inspira profondément, attirant l'arôme épidermique de Roxas loin dans ses poumons, s'en imprégna. Si près des mains, les odeurs étaient nombreuses et variées, décrivant Roxas par le biais de ce qu'il avait touché, manipulé. Il y avait des dizaines d'odeurs, mais il sentait surtout comme l'air, ses vêtements, l'humain, la sueur, le papier, l'électronique et quelques émotions mélangées – hésitation, ennui, détermination, curiosité, peur, anticipation, et désormais une faible nuance d'excitation. La gorge vibrante d'un grondement sourd, Axel tourna la tête et frotta son nez contre l'intérieur du poignet de Roxas. Il perçut, entendit et sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter, le sang pulser dans ses veines, affluer et battre contre les fines parois. Ça faisait un boucan d'enfer, et ça sentait comme le paradis.

Désireux de goûter et de se familiariser avec cette peau pâle, il donna un petit coup de langue sur l'arrondi du poignet, sous le muscle du pouce, là où les poils commencent. La peau de Roxas avait le goût d'humain, de vie et d'ambre. D'en-dessous s'échappait la saveur du sang charrié par les veines, si proches et tentantes qu'il ne chercha pas à résister et lécha avec soin la ligne des veines serpentant, bleues sous le crème, se réjouissant de la sentir pulser sous sa langue dau travers de la peau fine.

« _It will have blood; they say, blood will have blood_, murmura-t-il en un souffle.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que citer _Macbeth_ en ce moment soit judicieux ? cingla soudainement Roxas d'une voix agacée.

Amusé par sa rebuffade, Axel frotta ses lèvres à la peau de Roxas et répondit d'un ton patronnant :

« Tu connais ? Je suis impressionné.

- Les putains aussi ont un cerveau, monsieur. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne jouissez que de nos poignets que nous ne nous résumons qu'à eux.

Ouch ! C'était qu'elle avait de bonnes épinés, la rose ! C'était délicieux. Bien peu présentait de résistance ou proposait un défi à Axel – et Reno aussi, d'ailleurs – ces dernier temps. Le privilège de l'âge, probablement. Le résultat s'avérait plutôt barbant. Axel aimait les challenges – il les avait toujours aimés, et plus jeune, quand le sang coulait encore chaud et emporté dans ses veines, ça l'avait fourré dans bien des histoires rocambolesques qu'il prenait plaisir à se remémorer. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ces aventures qu'il avait rencontré Reno, et qu'il pouvait en narrer le récit fantastique en ce jour. Axel aimait la nouveauté, les nouvelles expériences et les sensations fortes. En bref, Axel était un être sensuel et il aimait ressentir. Roxas, avec son désintéressement agressif, rompait agréablement le rythme facile dans lequel il était dernièrement tombé. L'AB+ n'était qu'un bonus.

Un _formidable_ bonus.

Seuls 2% de la population étaient AB+ – l'AB- était encore plus rare avec seulement 1% de la population ça signifiait que sur 100 personnes que vous croisez dans la rue, 2 étaient statistiquement de groupe sanguin AB et de rhésus positif. Dans cette même population, à peu près 30% seulement se prostituaient, dont 15 de manière régulière, et il y avait des centaines de bordels dans des dizaines de pays. Axel n'était pas très bon en maths – ce n'était pas ce genre de choses qu'on apprenait lorsqu'il allait encore à l'école, ou son équivalent du moment et avait toujours eu du mal avec ces histoires de pourcentages – mais même lui pouvait reconnaître que les chances de rencontrer un AB+ étaient plutôt minces. Mais il était là, avec Roxas. C'était une chance inouïe, une occasion extraordinaire. Ç'allait être difficile de se limiter à un demi-litre. C'était, mine de rien, très vide bu – surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un nectar bu à la source. Axel allait devoir se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter, se goinfrer. Les premières fois n'arrivent qu'une fois, et il entendait savourer celle-ci comme il se devait. Comme il le devait. Lentement, méthodiquement, _paroxystiquement_.

Et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Axel huma de nouveau l'odeur délicieusement humaine de Roxas et déposa un baiser léger sur le nœud de veines apparaissant juste en-dessous de l'articulation, juste une pression de ses lèvres entrouvertes et légèrement humidifiées sur la peau fine et fragile. Roxas inspira brusquement puis se figea en pleine inhalation, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa d'un seul coup, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Axel, à peine détachées de la peau du blond. Axel l'embrassa de nouveau ici, écartant davantage les lèvres pour en presser l'intérieure, humide et presque tiède, contre le pouls battant. Il sentait les vibrations du sang envoyé par pulsation dans les veines résonner contre ses lèvres, sentait affluer le breuvage chaud et vif séparé de lui par quelques épaisseurs de peau. Tout ce sang, sous tellement rien… Les couches successives d'épiderme étaient une protection ridicule contre ses dents, contre sa volonté, mais leur seule présence suffisait à affoler ses sens et son désir.

Ses crocs sortirent, coupant ses gencives sans qu'aucun goût de sang ne se répande sur ses papilles. Il les taquina du bout de la langue, s'y piqua. Parfaits.

D'un petit mouvement bref, il trancha la peau délicate, juste au-dessus d'une veine. L'excitation lui nouait le ventre tandis qu'il attendit, avec la patience impatiente de ceux qui savent que de bonnes – d'excellentes – choses sont sur le point d'arriver, en inhalant goulûment en quête d'un soupçon du parfum du sang de Roxas.

Pendant un instant, une délicieuse petite éternité de tourment, rien ne se passa, puis une goutte de sang perla lentement. Elle roula sur le côté de la plaie, s'accrocha à la peau blanche puis commença à rouler le long du poignet de Roxas. Les yeux fixés sur la goutte de sang sur cette peau presque blanche, Axel sentit son corps s'enflammer. Il se retint de gémir tout haut, se contentant d'entrouvrir un peu plus les lèvres pour mieux capter la fragrance de ce sang d'exception. Ce rouge si violent sur cette peau si pâle, _oh !_ Il resserra compulsivement les doigts autour du fragile poignet de Roxas et inspira brutalement. C'était un spectacle somptueux et incroyablement excitant. Érotique. Orgasmique.

À cet instant, l'odeur du sang le frappa et c'était… elle était… grandiose. Fer, sucre, humain, positif, cuivre, fruits, viande, proie, AB, graisse, vie, chaleur, divine. Irrésistible.

Axel tourna légèrement la tête, frottant son nez contre la peau hérissée de Roxas, et _mordit_. Il planta ses crocs d'un coup sec et sans hésitation dans la peau, la chair et les muscles de Roxas. Il y eut un moment de suspens puis le sang afflua, _gicla_ dans sa bouche, aspergeant l'intérieur de ses joues, ses dents, sa langue. Axel ne fut plus soudain que sang, chaud et épais et riche et délicieux. Il laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction bestiale, primale, et déglutit. Le sang couvrit les parois de sa gorge, noya son cerveau de plaisir et de satisfaction. Merveilleux. C'était merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais rien goûté de meilleur. Il ouvrit davantage la bouche et mordit à nouveau, plantant ses crocs dans sa proie à la manière d'un animal, secouant et fourrageant dans la chair fragile pour la faire saigner davantage, cherchant la veines, les veines, et les _trouvant_. Un hoquet de surprise douloureuse se fit entendre d'au-dessus de lui il l'ignora. C'était tellement bon, tellement _parfait_. Le sang abondant sous ses crocs, sur sa langue, et il se gorgeait de sa splendeur avec un délice incomparable. C'était fantastique. Il suça avidement, impatient. Il n'avait rien goûté de pareil. Se mêlait désormais à l'odeur du sang celle, tout aussi entêtante, de l'appréhension, teintée d'un soupçon de peur et de douleur – ça sentait comme les épices, comme le poivre et la peau et le musc et le citrus et la proie vivante, chaude et haletante en attendant d'être cueillie, d'être ravagée. Axel se perdit.

Il revint à lui lorsqu'on le frappa au front, le faisant sursauter. Ses crocs et détachèrent des chairs dans lesquels ils étaient plantés avec un bruit humide de viande compressée et un hoquet peiné.

Axel cligna des yeux avec hébétude. Il se sentait mou et groggy. Le sang lui remplissait la bouche d'onctuosité soyeuse, presque poisseuse, le moindre recoin de sa bouche – langue, dents, gencives, joues – imprégné de sa délicieuse saveur. Il déglutit convulsivement, se retint de gémir. _Oh…_

« Lâche-moi, espèce d'animal, gronda une voix vicieuse.

Axel releva la tête. Oh, Roxas. Axel lui sourit paresseusement, dévoilant ses crocs enduits de sang. Il pouvait sentir son écrin gras et épais à travers de l'émail sensible, c'était une sensation fantastique.

« Pas plus d'un demi-litre, siffla Roxas.

Oh, quelle délicieuse créature. Axel se retint de rire à son propre jeu de mot – l'humour vampire était cruel et malveillant, qu'y pouvait-il ? – mais fit tout un spectacle de sa langue, pas plus propre que le reste de la bouche, qui pointa pour lécher ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il laissa son geste traîner délibérément et ne quitta pas des yeux la putain. Dans sa paume, le poignet délicat pulsait follement et le sang gouttait sur sa main, coulant lentement le long de ses doigts.

« Ces règles ne sont pas celles qui me concernent, murmura-t-il d'une voix ronronnante.

Ses mots roulaient sur le sang comme des perles, s'enroulaient autour d'eux-mêmes comme des gouttes d'eau huileuses et scintillantes. Bien sûr, Axel n'avait aucune intention de violer le règlement de l'établissement, mais il brûlait de désir et, sous l'assaut de ces yeux bleus dardés sur lui, remplis de détermination farouche et furibonde, de curiosité de savoir comment allait réagir Roxas. Celui-ci ne le déçut point et répliqua du tac au tac :

« Elles le sont si tu veux revenir. Il suffit que je dise à Riku que tu as pris plus que tu devais pour qu'il te jette à la porte.

Il tira violemment sur son bras pour le dégager et Axel resserra ses doigts sur l'avant-bras blessé en prenant soin de ne pas presser sur les os délicat du poignet et ce faisant, laissa un sourire amusé étirer ses lèvres. « C'est tout à fait vrai. Mais encore faudrait-il qu'il l'apprenne, susurra-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Il inclina lentement la tête sans quitter Roxas des yeux et lécha voluptueusement le sang tachant la peau pâle autour de l'éventrure pratiquée par ses crocs d'un grand coup appuyé du plat de sa langue. Il la frotta ensuite contre son palais, faisant éclater toute les saveurs de l'hémoglobine dans sa bouche. Hmmm.

Roxas plissa davantage les yeux et tira violemment son bras à lui. Axel lâcha son bras et le regarda le replier de manière protectrice contre son torse nu. Il restait encore des traînées de sang barbouillé sur son avant-bras et le contraste avec la peau encore plus pâle de son torse – Roxas n'enlevait probablement pas sa chemise pour bronzer au soleil – et son téton d'un rose très délicat rendait le rouge du sang encore plus violent. Encore plus désirable. Rouge, rouge, _si_ rouge.

La blessure ne saignait cependant plus, grâce aux propriétés curatives de sa salive. Elle n'était pas tout à fait soignée, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait de zèle et qu'il aimait l'idée du bras de Roxas ouvert, de son sang à sa disposition. Aucune intention de violer le règlement, non, absolument aucune. _Hmnnnnn_.

Roxas inspecta rapidement son poignet puis releva la tête et, sourcils froncés, l'incendia (ah !) encore plus fort du regard. Axel ne put s'empêcher de penser à un chaton mouillé crachant avec défiance malgré son poil tout collé, son ridicule et sa mignonnesse. Trop mignon. Il allait _définitivement_ revenir. Ce caractère, cette défiance, et puis ce _sang_…

Il frotta sa langue à un bout de canine allongée, savourant le sang qui s'y trouvait. Il commençait à refroidir et épaississait, mais c'était encore un délice. Si Axel n'aimait pas le sang coagulé – ça lui rappelait trop le sang d'homme mort et puis c'était froid, et amer, beurk – la texture plus épaisse, presque gluante du sang refroidi lui plaisait assez. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'enfoncer ses crocs dans une proie agonisante.

« Tu as pris plus d'un demi-litre, l'accusa Roxas.

Axel hocha une épaule et fit une moue je m'en fous-iste. « Peut-être.

Roxas repoussa le bras enroulé autour de sa taille d'un coup sec et Axel laissa son membre tomber indolemment. Le blond se dégagea brusquement des genoux d'Axel et descendit du lit. Axel déplia ses longues jambes et les étirant en poussant du bout des orteils pour tendre ses muscles. Une merveilleuse sensation de fourmillement le parcourut des orteils aux cuisses, et transformée en frisson à son arrivée là, continua jusqu'à ses poignets étirés haut au-dessus de sa tête hérissée.

« Tu devrais t'en sentir flatté, tu sais, lâcha-t-il légèrement en se réinstallant sur le lit.

Il s'allongea sur le flanc, menton dans une main, et regarda Roxas boire goulûment un verre, puis deux du pichet d'eau disposé sur la petite table autrement nue, puis en délaisser un troisième à moitié plein. Axel ne se rappelait même plus du goût de l'eau, mais voir Roxas déglutir et sa pomme d'Adam se mouvoir l'émouvait. Ça lui donnait envie de boire l'eau limpide à travers le sang riche et épais du jeune homme. Axel sourit à nouveau, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de telles ardeurs… Ce _sang_… ! Il doutait fort que Roxas accepte de répondre à cette demande, cependant. Riku ne forçait pas ses employés à prodiguer de faveurs sexuelles s'ils ne le souhaitaient pas, et tout indiquait que Roxas ne le souhaitait vraiment pas. Dommage… Axel se serait fait une joie de posséder le petit corps fragile de l'humain et, s'il avait été chanceux, de voler une morsure. Qu'importe – ça ne l'empêchait pas de taquiner le blond. Il était si amusant de l'asticoter. Il s'énervait pour rien et Axel n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui montât si vite au créneau.

« Ça manquait de chocolat, commenta nonchalamment Axel.

- Demandez-en en bas en partant, je suis sûr qu'ils vous en donneront, répondit sèchement Roxas.

Axel pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Chaton mouillé feulait comme un grand… ou essayait.

« Il n'empêche que je me sens floué. En dédommagement, j'exige que tu retires ce pantalon, et tout ce qu'il y a en dessous.

- Je ne pratique pas ce genre de services, répondit froidement Roxas.

Il s'approcha du lit et tendit le bras – le droit, celui qui n'avait rien – pour récupérer sa chemise. Plus rapide que lui, Axel s'empara de la chemise et de son poignet d'un même mouvement. Il rejeta la chemise vers la porte et tira sur le poignet de Roxas pour le faire tomber sur le lit. En l'espace d'une respiration, Axel avait coincé le blond sous son corps et lui souriait à la manière d'un requin, tout en crocs sanglants et prédation.

« Le client n'est-il pas roi, petite putain ? susurra-t-il.

Le visage de Roxas se ferma brusquement, il fronça les sourcils, serra la mâchoire.

- Je ne pratique pas ce genre de services, répéta Roxas sans inflexion. Lâchez-moi.

Et si je n'en ai pas envie, que comptes-tu faire ?

Toute expression quitta le visage de Roxas il ne restait plus que le feu défiant, pas le moins du monde apeuré, qui brûlait dans ses yeux et tentait _Axel_ de s'y brûler les doigts. Le roux fit remonter sa main libre sur son bras gauche en faisant traîner l'ongle de son index sur la peau délicate, si délicate – fragile, si fragile.

« Que comptes-tu faire pour m'empêcher de prendre ce que je veux, Roxas ?

Il enroula ses longs doigts autour du poignet blessé de Roxas et le monta jusqu'à son visage. Sans quitter le blond des yeux, il huma le parfum de son sang – chaud et pulsant dans ses veines, épais et coagulé à la surface, frais et vivant entre les deux. Son arôme sembla entrer en résonnance avec les échos de sa saveur dans sa bouche, et Axel laissa se yeux se fermer à moitié de plaisir, de désir. Il massa légèrement la peau avec son pouce, tordant les contours de la blessure jusqu'à que la protection du sang coagulé cède. L'odeur du sang frais, fluide, chaud, délicieux, l'assaillit, surpassant toute autre. Souriant méchamment à Roxas, il se pencha et pressa ses crocs autour de la blessure – assez pour tenir mais pas assez pour mordre, parce que Roxas avait raison – Riku aurait sa peau s'il blessait un de ses employés, s'il dérogeait aux règles. Il plongea sa langue dans la plaie béante et _suça_, aspirant tout le sang disponible. Ce n'était pas la source giclant d'avant, plus comme un ruisseau auquel il s'abreuverait. Il aspira longuement, forcement, et déglutit avec satisfaction.

Roxas le regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la haine, mais aucune peur, toujours aucune peur. C'était aussi étrange qu'électrifiant. Il se sentait presque trop plein, comme s'il s'était goinfré ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis sa transformation. Grisé, il aspira une autre gorgée, puis une troisième, qu'il savoura davantage, faisant tourner le rhésus dans sa bouche pour en frapper toutes les saveurs contre son palais, ses papilles. Il grogna légèrement d'extase, de délice. Il avala lentement, savourant la sensation de sa gorge se refermant autour du sang épais coulant en lui.

Un malaise puissant s'empara brutalement de son ventre, et il s'étouffa à moitié sur sa gorgée. Peut-être avait-il trop pris, finalement. Mais le sang de Roxas était si _bon_ ! Il se redressa et se lécha les lèvres sans se soucier de retenir un soupire de satisfaction. Il pinça et lécha ostensiblement ses lèvres sous le regard du blond. Sa défiance n'avait pas vacillé, même maintenant qu'Axel avait gagné, lui avait prouvé qu'il était impuissant face à lui.

Axel fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une sorte de haut-le-cœur lui tordit le ventre et quelque chose d'autre. C'était étrange.

Une crampe contracta soudainement son estomac alors qu'une aiguille de douleur s'enfonçait dans ses intestins. Ce n'était pas normal. Aucun vampire ne souffrait ainsi, surtout pas après d'être nourri. Était-ce à cause de l'AB+ ? Il commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ?

Il remarqua à peine Roxas se dégager de son emprise, le repousser d'un coup de genou et se relever. Axel s'effondra sur le lit sur le flanc, le souffle coupé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Un spasme s'empara soudainement de tout son corps, le faisant se tordre brièvement sur le lit. Il n'eut que le temps de se redresser sur les coudes avant de vomir. Horrifié, il vit le sang éclabousser le lit et un oreiller. Son estomac se crispa de nouveau et il recracha tout le sang qu'il avait bu, rouge et noir et brûlant. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était quoi ça ? Une nouvelle crampe lui noua l'estomac. Tout son corps était en feu, ses crocs lui faisaient mal, ses bras tremblaient et peinaient à le soutenir. Il essaya de ramener ses jambes sous lui pour se mettre à quatre pattes mais elles semblaient peser des tonnes et ne voulaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Une espèce de langueur anormale, effrayante, s'était emparée de lui il se sentait mou et faible et lent.

Verveine. De la verveine. De la putain de VERVEINE ! Il inspira un râle de mourant, tremblant de tous ses membres. Roxas l'avait _empoisonné_. Mais quand ? Comment ? Axel l'aurait senti sur lui, de même que Riku, rien ne pouvait masquer l'odeur de la verveine pour les vampires.

Son estomac se contracta de nouveau, mais tout ce qu'Axel avait eu à crasher était dorénavant répondu sur le lit et s'insinuait lentement à travers les différentes épaisseurs de literie. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté en évitant le plus gros du sang en haletant et tourna la tête vers Roxas. Le blond avait remis sa chemise noire et nettoyé son bras. Et probablement bu encore, à cause de la ponction. _Oh_.

Les verres d'eau.

La verveine est incolore, et juste un peu amère pour les humains. Fils de chienne, pensa Axel. Fils de chiens.

« Tu m'as empoisonné, coassa Axel, accusateur.

Il essaya d'être menaçant, mais c'était difficile quand il avait l'impression de mourir à nouveau et d'être aussi fort qu'une brise d'été. Et qu'il était aussi, accessoirement, terrifié.

« C'est votre dû pour m'avoir mordu après que j'aie refusé, dit calmement Roxas en finissant de boutonner son col.

Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'un vampire agonisait dans la même pièce que lui, de son fait. Il se tourna vers Axel et le fixa sans aménité.

« Vous n'auriez rien eu si vous n'aviez pas essayé de prendre ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Quand quelqu'un dit non, monsieur le vampire, ça veut dire _non_.

Axel frissonna sous l'effet d'une nouvelle crampe. Tout son corps brûlait, piquait, s'embrasait, et il avait froid. Il regarda la silhouette floue du blond se diriger vers la porte, l'ouvrir, et disparaître à moitié derrière.

« Bonne soirée, monsieur, dit doucement Roxas.

Puis il ferma la porte, et Axel se retrouva seul dans la chambre, tremblant, souffrant et effrayé, sur un lit taché de sang dégurgité.

Roxas l'avait empoisonné. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Exténué, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le lit avec un grognement d'épuisement. Roxas l'avait empoisonné. Ses mains tremblaient convulsivement.

S'il survivait – et ce n'était pas assuré – il reviendrait assurément.

Mais il fallait d'abord survivre.

**_.. ... .._**

_Why did you bring these_

_daggers from the place? _

_They must lie there. Go _

_carry them and smear the_

_sleepy grooms with blood_

* * *

Toutes les citations sont de _McBeth_, et ne m'appartiennent donc évidemment pas.

Les reviews nourrissent mon âme noire et sombre, et me motiveront à écrire la pendante Renzo ! ;)


End file.
